Pokémon: Poké Highschool – Kai!
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: A remake of my Poké Highschool original fanfiction. A school filled with Pokémon gijinkas, and full of adventures! (Note: the gijinkas are human, not Pokémons. Please keep that in mind.)
1. Chapter 1

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool – Kai!"

Chapter 1 – First Day of School:

**I read through my fanfiction "Pokémon: Poké Highschool" recently, and I noticed that something seemed off. This fanfiction, for all of you to understand the concept, is more or less of a "remake". It has the same base, concept, characters, but it has all the errors corrected, exclusive scenes and some more differences from the original, including various facts and moments that seem canon, but I'm altering them so it can appeal in a larger scale and make more sense. In other words, this is an enhanced version of "Pokémon: Poké Highschool". I hope you all enjoy it, even though some of you might have already read it, in a way ^^U By the way: "Kai" means "Remastered"**

"*Yaaaaawwwwnnnn…*" I sat up on my bed, waking up due to the sunshine coming from my window, right next to my bed. I looked towards the alarm clock, which was on my little desk right next to my bed. It had '06:30' written in bright green characters. "Uh… I hate getting up so early… This is what I get for spending every night of summer going out and staying up late at the chat room with friends…" I said to myself, walking out of bed, twitching my blue long ears a bit. I looked at the mirror at the end of my bed, and noticed my blue hair all unkempt and messed up. I hate when that happens. My deep blue eyes were still seeing everything a bit foggy, and I did take a good time finding the way to my bathroom. Luckily, I managed to find it quickly. I entered the bathroom and undressed my night groom. I took from the dresser a white long sleeved shirt, which had a long V-shaped collar and a red thin lace at the point of the V. Underneath, I wore a light blue T-shirt, and then wore a blue sailor skirt. Then, dressed my long deep-blue socks and my white shoes, and picked up the brush, so I could finally brush my hair and tail. Oh! I forgot to tell you, I do have a tail. I began to brush my hair, until I finally had my hair ready. Or at least how it always ends up: two loosen pigtails on the sides that reached my shoulders, and the remaining hair looking like a tuque. I didn't hate it, but I could go for a different haircut.

Knock-Knock!

"Who is it?"

"Glaceon, wake up, time to go to school."

"I'm already awake, Flareon." I sighed, noticing how Flareon doesn't trust my sense of responsibility.

"Don't call me that. Call me mom."

"But you're technically not my mom." I spoke, eyes closed, coming out of the room with my hands behind my head, finding Flareon right in front of me. I wondered how she, already in her thirties, was still in her splendid figure: her deep-red eyes, yellow-cream hair, spiky backwards, with a tip on the top front of it, the red and black pointy ears, and her soft tail, with the same color as the hair, which is different than me, since my hair is darker than my tail. Though, I was always embarrassed by the way she dressed up: she dressed up like a youngster, with brown boots that reached her knees, orange shorts, and an orange revealing top, being pretty short to the point of showing most of the abdominal area, though, it was mostly covered by her mane, and most people think that she's not wearing anything…

She narrowed my eyes at me. "I'm married to your dad, so I'm your mom."

"But my mom is also married to dad." Yes… It's a bit strange. Our family is very peculiar. I went towards the kitchen, finding the rest of my family in there. "Ohayo…" I looked around and glanced at the members of the household. My dad, Jolteon, was a tall man, already in his thirties, but still remaining his young face and attitude, just like Flareon. He always wore brown short boots, dark yellow pants, a yellow shirt that in the end was pointy, which matched perfectly with his white pointy mane. He had cool bright blue eyes (brighter than mine), and yellow pointy hair, plus yellow pointy ears.

"Ohayo, Glaceon. Your breakfast's ready." My mom's Vaporeon and she's married to my father, Jolteon, just like Flareon. Once again, it's all a bit strange. Vaporeon, just like dad and Flareon, though being in her thirties, remained her attitude and face young (somehow). She had ocean-blue eyes, and long wavy hair, reaching her top back, and had a marine long tail, which was perfect for swimming. What she wears makes me even more embarrassed, even comparing to Flareon. She always wears a two piece dark-blue bikini, and her mane-fin was always covering her chest. In the beach every man would try to peep… I would rather be with Flareon in those cases.

"Arigato, Okaa-san." I thanked, as I sat down and started eating "Snow Flakes", the best cold cereal flakes in the market. Dad began to eat his pop tarts, as my elder sisters entered the room: Espeon and Umbreon. Umbreon's my direct sister, meaning that her mom is Vaporeon, while Espeon's mom is Flareon. Both of them had the same age, since they were born at the exact same time. We call them twin sisters, even though their mothers aren't the same. Both Espeon and Umbreon are two years older than me. They're both 16 years old, while I'm only 14. Umbreon has yellow bright eyes, and dark short hair, that, just like mine (excluding the pigtails), only reached her neck, and also had dark ears with a yellow stripe each. She always wore the same outfit: a dark attire, dark sleeves without neither connection to the attire itself nor gloves for the hands, but they did had a yellow circle on the top part of them, long dark socks with yellow circles on the exterior sides, on the top, just like the sleeves. She was still brushing her dark tail which had a yellow stripe around it.

Espeon is probably the most beautiful of us. Her pink hair was simply beautiful. It reached her shoulders, and it matches amazingly well with her deep purple eyes and her pink ears, which were green in the inside part, unlike the rest of us, which was dark. Her outfit was exactly the same as Umbreon's, but it was pink and didn't have any yellow circles. And just like Umbreon, she was still brushing her tail that had a bifurcation.

"Espeon, your breakfast's here." Flareon said, handing Espeon a bowl of cereal and milk.

"Arigato." Espeon was never a girl of talking, and she was mostly silent. She showed little emotion, most of the time.

"Hey, Flareon, where's Leafeon?" I asked, noticing that Leafeon was the only one missing.

"She went up ahead to school."

"What?! But she said she would wait for me!" I quickly finished my bowl of cereal and dashed through the front door. Umbreon and Espeon kept staring at me from the front door, amazed by my speed in the morning, sweatdropping. They didn't have to dash like me. Even though they go to the same school, they still had spare days of vacation. Leafeon and I go to the same school. Just like I'm Umbreon's younger sister, Leafeon is Espeon's younger sister, and, just like Umbreon and Espeon, we were born at the same exact time, so we're almost like twin sisters. "Leafeon! Wait up!"

"Uh?" I finally caught up with her. We were already halfway to school. "Why did you have to scream?" she asked, looking stoical like always.

"What do you mean "Why?"? You said you would walk with me to school!"

"Oh… I forgot about that. I was talking to Kadabra until midnight and I fell asleep, so I forgot to take note of that." Leafeon, as serious and intelligent as she might look, she was always a bit easy to distract. She can confuse everyone with those deep brown eye and blond hair. She has leaf-shaped ears, a leaf at the front of her hair, which had the shape of the moon when in crescent quarter. She usually wears brown boots and long brown gloves, along with a yellow attire, but green at the collar above her chest and at the lower part of the skirt. Both had a ripped effect, which somewhat resembled leaves. Her tail was a long leaf, shaped like mine, but with bits missing (it's a leaf, after all).

"How's Kadabra doing? Haven't talked to her in a while."

"She's pretty much the same, reading every book in the world. I heard from her that Krabby's moving away."

"What? The one from sixth grade?"

"Yup." She answered, as we continued to walk through the path to school. We continued to talk about our colleagues and stuff like that, when I remembered something…

"How many students will our class have? Counting you and me."

"I heard that we'll be 14."

"14? But previously we were just 13. Is someone joining the class?"

"The school." Leafeon corrected. "A new student. No one knows who it is. The only thing we know is that it's joining our class." Leafeon clarified. There never were a lot of new students throughout the years. Our class has always been the one with fewer changes, maintaining always the same recipe. We even kept the same teacher for three years. I hated professor Victreebel. She was always catching the attention of all the boys in class, and as a result, none of the girls could have a boyfriend… Victreebel-sensei was always wearing that outrageous outfit: a loosen yellow attire with green spots and three big leaves, two at the bottom, and one at the top of her head. She was always showing her big cleavage to the boys, and making the girls jealous. Her blond long hair and green pesky eyes simply made me furious. Leafeon never really cared about Victreebel-sensei, but I know she shared the same opinion with me and the others. Luckily, we would be having new teachers this period. We're in the 9th grade, on the final period, almost entering the tenth grade and make a big leap to High School. This is the first day of the final period of middle school. "OH NO!"

Leafeon's yell and disturbed look startled me. "Wh-What's the matter?"

"I forgot my science book! They say that the new science teacher is a punisher! I have to go!" Leafeon quickly dashed home and I sweatdropped, since I didn't have enough time to say that I had a cellphone and we could call Espeon or Umbreon to bring it for us. Luckily, I didn't forget any book. I continued walking throughout the deserted path. Leafeon always woke up very early, and I dashed to catch up with her, so I wouldn't be seeing anyone for a while. I put my backpack on the front and closed my eyes, beginning to spin around while I walked towards the school. I was imagining how the new student would be: tall, short, fat, slim, blonde, brunette… I didn't even know if it was male or female. Before I could realize, I was already at the schools entrance. Then, it seemed that I hit something… or someone…

"Ahh!"

"Woh…"

-SLASH-

It seemed that I fell into the ground, bottom first, dropping my backpack. When I opened my eyes, recovering from the shock, I saw a gigantic blade stabbed in the ground, right between my legs, pointing the sharp edge towards me. My eyes were widened out, and my teeth were clenched, in fear of the big blade. It had the same size as me standing up.

"A-Are you hurt?" a male voice asked, as a hand from the right was extended to me. I was surprised by seeing it, but I grabbed onto it. I was pulled up quite easily. I looked towards the figure picking the sword up. He had dark short hair and dark cute eyes. He had an armor covering his head and back, but most of his face was still visible. He had grey armor on his chest, arms and lower legs, while the rest were dark-grey clothes, and a silver armor belt. He seemed like a knight.

"No… thanks…" I said, looking to the side, with my face blushing lightly pink, and my long ears twitching a bit. "I'm Glaceon. Who are you?"

"I'm Lairon. Nice to meet you." He smiled. "I'm a new student." He then saved the blade on his back. "My blade didn't hit you, right?"

"Not at all. You're in which class?"

"9A. Excuse me, but, could you help me a bit? I don't know anything about this school. I don't even know if I'm late for class or not." He admitted with a grin, eyes closed, scratching the back of the head a bit.

"It's still early. I'm only here right now because of my sis. I could show you around."

"Thanks. That's very nice of you." He said, smiling. My ears twitched again and I blushed slightly as well.

Around 08:15 AM:

Lairon was introduced by our new teacher and, unluckily, he didn't sat by my side. I couldn't blame him or the teacher: Leafeon had already sat down next to me. The teacher was really strange. Sharpedo-sensei had sharp teeth, scary clear eyes, and the hairstyle which seemed to resemble two fins by the side and one on the top was terrifying. His gangster-like blue clothes didn't help at all too. The class began, and Sharpedo-sensei immediately started making questions about almost anything he could use to ask.

"Who can tell the complete description of the attack "Trick Room"?"

Kadabra, a friend of mine, raised her hand. She's the smartest of us all. Two words: Straight-As. She has deep dark-brown eyes and blonde hair, which had two pointy ear-shapes at the top, and a very long and thick ponytail. She also has a red star-shaped symbol on her forehead. She normally wears a brown short-sleeved shirt with a red lace like me, and a yellow skirt, along with yellow boots. "I can sir."

"Start off."

"Trick Room consists on spreading the energy on one's body through the battlefield, twisting the existing dimensions, making the slower attacker much faster than the opponent." She explained, with a perfect description of the attack.

"Correct. Now, can anyone…" After that, I simply began to draw on my notebook, bored by the rest of the lesson.

At lunchtime, about 13:30 PM:

"Finally!" I said, stretching myself a bit, tired from being sat down for many hours in a row.

"Let's go lunch at Kadabra's table." Lefeon said, guiding me towards the table of our friend. We both took some chairs and sat down next to Kadabra.

"Konichiwa." Kadabra said, happy for seeing us. We took out our lunchboxes and prepared our chopsticks to start eating. Kadabra's purple lunchbox was filled with multiple types of sushi, while mine and Leafeon's was filled with rice and takoyaki (octopus balls). We began to eat and talk, while waiting for our other friends to return, who went to the bathroom.

"The class hasn't change that much. Some classmates were switched with others of other grades, but nothing seems different." I said.

"Let's see… The class has the three of us, the new kid Lairon, Gallade, Gardevoir, Boldore, Deerling, Pikachu, Ambipom, Pansear, Ratata, Magikarp and Machoke." Leafeon counted down, biting down on a Takoyaki.

"I wish Machoke would simply change classes." I confessed, looking at the guy with a stupid haircut, wearing nothing but black champion belt and a speedo. He thinks he's not stupid because of the muscles he has, but I'm simply sick of him. "He keeps peeking at the girl's bathroom!"

"Calm down." Said Kadabra, with her usual emotionless tone. "He's not the only guy in this class. Why don't you try your luck with Pansear? Or with Bolder again?"

"Kadabra, you already know the answer to that. Besides, I already have someone in mind." I answered, eating one of my takoyaki with my eyes closed. When I looked up, both Kadabra's and Leafeon's face were right in front of mine. I almost threw up the takoyaki I've just swallowed, from the scare, but I managed to keep it down my throat. Both of them had similar serious looks, that simply crept me out, and that made me wonder why I'm friends with Kadabra in the first place. Leafeon I really didn't have any choice: she was my sister after all. "WHAT?"

"You…" Leafeon started.

"Have a crush on the new guy, don't you?" Kadabra continued, making my ears twitch, a slight pink blush appeared on my face, and I began to cough.

"Where did that come from?" I asked, taking out a glass of Oran Berry juice. Then, I put a metal spoon in the glass and I touched it, making it freeze into an ice cream. Then, I took it out of the glass and began to lick it, tasting my desert.

"You've known every guy of the ninth grade since you were in the fifth grade, and you never said "I have someone in mind.". This either means you like that Lairon boy, or that you're turning into a les…" Kadabra explained, but by the looks of it, I knew what she was about to say.

"NO! NEVER!" I yelled, blushing red. Kadabra simply shook her hand in front of her own nose, saying "Ochitsuku, Ochitsuku…" (means, Calm Down).

"Umm…" Lairon started, interrupting the conversation. "Is this seat occupied?" he asked, pointing towards the empty chair.

"No. Sit down, if you want to." I said, with my ears twitching a bit, and a pink slight blush appearing on my face.

**If you have any ideas, you may send them and I will gladly accept them.**

**How is it? Do you see future in this? Who else will appear? Review, love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pokémon: Poké Highschool – Kai!"

Chapter 2 – Tour Around the School:

**Since we ended the previous chapter with lunch, let's continue on with… lunch! Well, this chapter was nothing I could make better. Not because it was too good, but because I don't remember what exactly I wanted to do with it. It was hard, but I guess I managed to make it better.**

"Thanks." Lairon said, sitting down on the free seat. He then took out his grey lunchbox and put it on the table. He then opened it, showing his lunch: 10 pieces of Sashimi.

"Wow! Sashimi!" Lefeon exclaimed, showing her love for Sashimi. She then pouted at Lairon, making him sweatdrop.

"She won't stop." I, Glaceon, warned, eating another of mine Takoyaki.

"*Sight…* Leafeon, you want one roll?"

"Yes, thank you!" Leafeon said in a rush, taking a couple of sashimi pieces from his lunchbox, without even asking.

"Umm… You're welcome." Lairon said, as he also started to eat.

But then, another voice spoke. A feminine one, from behind them. "Can we join in?"

"Gardevoir! Gallade! Of course!" I said, happy for seeing Gardevoir and Gallade. Gardevoir and Gallade have been my friends ever since we met in seventh grade. Gardevoir has red eyes and green hair color. Her hairstyle is curly down the sides of her head, covering her left eye, and her ears are a bit pointy, but who am I to talk? She always wore the same outfit: a green long sleeved shirt, and an elegant ballroom white gown, with a green underside starting right under the chest area. She also has red fin-like figures on her chest and her back. Too bad that it's on her chest, right in her cleavage. Bad part, her cleavage is huge, just like her chest. It always reminded me and the others about… you know what. About Gallade, he also has red eyes and green hair, but it's a bit lighter at the tip of the spiky hair. He wears a green long sleeved shirt and white pants, along with boots of the same color. He has a gauntlet without glove on his left forearm, and carries a green long sharp tonfa.

"Then, Lairon, please move aside Glaceon so we can join another table." Gallade requested, as Lairon sat down next to me, so Gallade could add one more table. Then, we could sit 6 people at once. Both Gallade and Gardevoir sat down and took out their lunchboxes. Gardevoir's green lunchbox had Onigiris (classic rice balls), and Gallade's had Chazuke. Both of them took out cups of Green Tea and began to drink it.

We began to talk about the school, which had changed in many ways. "What do you guys think about the new teachers?" I wondered.

"Sharpedo-sensei creeps me a bit." Gardevoir admitted, shaking.

"Don't worry. He barks, but doesn't bite." Kadabra said, eating another piece of sushi.

"Yeah, but it was the first class and he made a lot of questions." Gallade added, taking a sip from his tea.

"He probably wanted to test us out a bit." Leafeon said, crossing her arms.

"I heard the next teacher we'll meet is Milotic-sensei." Kadabra informed.

"I crossed by her in the corridor. She seems nice." Lairon said, another piece of Sashimi.

"I saw her in hallway. I agree with you." Gallade said, but then, he sweatdropped when seeing Gardevoir, who was right next to him, was pouting cutely, with eyes watering, almost overflowing, reflecting light brightly.

"Really…?" Gardevoir asked cutely, trying to get Gallade back to her side.

"Umm… Umm… Let me rethink my answer." Gallade said, blushing by seeing her cuteness. Also, she had her arms crossed, lifting her chest a bit, showing off her cleavage unintentionally. He received a little nosebleed, and he quickly cleaned off, making Gardevoir confused. Then, he took a sip of his green tea and looked away. "Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai, Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai, Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai..." he scolded himself, whispering, saying "don't think about it" over and over again. Gallade could be characterized as the more mature member of our group of friends. But being mature doesn't always mean "stronger against temptation". As for Gardevoir, I'm pretty sure she never understood what a nosebleed on men meant.

Lairon leaned into me and whispered into my ear. "What's their deal? Dating?"

"We don't really know. They seem to like each other, but never say a thing." I explained, whispering as well. Over the years, they've been somewhat the best buddies, but they seem to be much, much more than that. After all, they are roommates. But I'll explain that later. "Lairon, would you like a tour through the school?"

"Sure." Lairon answered, smiling. We both stood up and saved our lunchboxes, but Leafeon was staring at the remaining Sashimi in Lairon's lunchbox. "Leafeon, you can have the rest if you want to." He spoke with a friendly grin, which was… pretty cute.

"Yay!" she said, with a happy face, taking the rest of the Sashimi pieces.

In the hallway:

"Well, here are the lockers. If you want one, you have to go ask the key to Castform, the secretary." I explained

"Secretary?"

"Yes. And she also makes the radio podcasts with her sisters. Which is useful, because they always have an accurate forecast."

We continued the tour throughout the school, passing by various teachers. We passed by the gym and said hello to sensei Hariyama and sensei Medicham. We crossed by the school infirmary, saying hello to Blissey, Weavile and Magcargo-sensei. We luckily avoided Sharpedo-sensei, but we crossed by the laboratory. Remember the punisher Science Teacher Leafeon talked about? We crossed by him, Professor Noctowl. We were a bit scared by some comments he made, but we quickly fled when he had turned his head to an almost 180 degree! The tour ended when the bell rang.

The next class we had was Milotic-sensei's ability lesson. She called the attention of all the guys, but, unlike Victreebel, it wasn't on purpose. Her hair was soft red, reaching her shoulders, but with two loosen long pigtails. Her outfit was simply cute. A cream-yellow shirt and a blue skirt with black thin stripes, making a scale-like pardon, some being colored in red. The whole lesson was about the ability "Guts", and I simply became sick of it. By the middle of the class, I started making random drawings, just like in any other class. My mechanical pencil ended up breaking and I had to spend the last 15 minutes looking for something to distract myself with. I looked at Kadabra folding a metal spoon like usual (with her mind), and Gallade was taking notes, just like Gardevoir. Gardevoir is pretty much the perfect girl, as in, we all would love to be like her. Mainly when it comes to figure. She has the same age as me, Kadabra, and Leafeon, and yet, her chest is even bigger than Milotic's! Well, sensei's wasn't exactly- what the hell am I doing? This is what I get for not checking my mechanical pencil before coming to school.

RIIIIIIIIIINNG!

Finally, the bell! I almost jumped out of the room, but that's natural, since it was the last lesson of the day. Outside, everyone was set to return home, already tired of the first day of school.

"Hey, Lairon." I spotted him in the middle of the small crowd, and called for him.

"Hm? Oh! Glaceon!"

"The rest of the group and I were thinking about spending the afternoon at Gallade's place. You want to join in?" My ears twitched a bit, and I blushed slightly pink.

He smiled after hearing the information. "Sure. Sounds fun."

Me, Lairon, Leafeon, Kadabra, Gallade and Gardevoir walked back home all together. We went to a tall building, Gallade's home. Or at least, it had Gallade's home in it. It was an apartment.

"Be our guest." Gallade spoke, as we all entered the apartment. It was different from the last time I've seen it. Though, it maintained its same form: large living room connected to the kitchen, the small hall, the bathroom and the two bedrooms. The living room had a couch large enough for three people to sit, an armchair, a coffee table, a sleeping net more to the corner, a large TV, and the two desks, one near the kitchen and one near the far window.

"You're all welcome." Gardevoir added.

"Wait, I thought this was Gallade's house." Lairon said, confused.

"Forgot to tell you, they share the apartment."

"What about their parents then?"

"They don't have parents." Kadabra answered, astonishing Lairon a bit. "They're both orphans."

"Oops. Shouldn't have brought that up…" Lairon said, feeling a bit guilty. I could tell by his eyes that he wish he never said that.

"Anyone wants a snack?" Gardevoir asked, approaching the fridge.

"Not thanks. Umm… Is someone else, coming by the way?"

"Minun and Plusle, probably." Kadabra answered. "They're from 9B class." After explaining, someone knocked on the door.

"Speaking of the devil." I guessed, moving towards the door, so I could open it. As soon as I opened it, two happy figures hopped in. They were almost identical: same hairstyle, same outfit, same face-shape, etc… The only difference was that the eye color and hair: Plusle's is red, while Minun's is blue. Both of them wore yellow attires, but Minun had "minus" blue symbols on her shoulders, while Plusle has red "plus" symbols. Also, Minun's tail had the shape of a blue "minus" figure, while Plusle's was red and with the shape of a "plus". Minun wears blue gloves, while Plusle wears red gloves.

"Konichiwa!" Both yelled cheerfully. They then noticed Lairon and started to stare at him. "Who is this?"

"He's Lairon. He's new at school, so be nice to him." I requested, closing my eyes. They looked at each other and giggled. Then, both of them jumped against Lairon, making him fall into the couch. Both Minun and Plusle were passing their hands through Lairon's armor, trying to seduce him in a too adult way (we're 14-15, for crying out loud). I began to blush and tried to make them stop, since Lairon seemed a bit uncomfortable. Leafeon and Kadabra simply stared at me and the others, as Gardevoir brought us a little snack. We finally stopped, and started to eat and talk. Minun and Plusle continually tried to seduce Lairon, but he resisted this time. Time flew. Before we knew, it was already 16:45 PM. Leafeon and I had to rush home to eat dinner.

Back at home…:

After giving us bowls of rice, Flareon sat down and started eating. "How was the first day of school?"

"It was nice. We have a new colleague." I informed, starting to eat too.

"Really? A boy or a girl?" my mom asked.

"A boy." Leafeon answered instead of me. I glared at her for some seconds, but then something important hit my mind.

"Where're Espeon and Umbreon?" I asked, noticing the empty seats.

"Espeon is taking a bath. As for Umbreon, she's in her room, working on an important project, so I gave her dinner earlier, along with a cup of coffee." Vaporeon answered.

"So, what's about this new "boy"?" Dad asked, making me blush a bit, along with making my ears twitch a bit.

"We're friends." I answered, prepared to continue eat my rice.

"Only that?" he asked, with a mocking look, which he liked to use when teasing people (mainly Flareon and my mom). I was starting to get a bit pissed, but I decided to simply ignore and continue to eat.

Funny time:

At Gallade's and Gardevoir's place:

"Finally, homework done. Now I can take a rest." Gallade said, looking at the alarm clocks, showing that it was 20:15 PM. "Uh? Where's my tonfa?" he asked, not finding his weapon anywhere. Then, he decided to start a search. Due to being concentrated on the homework, he didn't notice a thing of what was happening around him. He searched through the kitchen, and then decided to check the bathroom. He opened the door, and the first thing he saw was Gardevoir in the bathtub, filled with lather and water. Gardevoir had only her head, arms, and area above the chest visible, as well as her right leg. She was using Gallade's sharp tonfa to help in the cleaning. "Uhh…" Gallade couldn't even speak to what he was staring at. Plus, Gardevoir's cleavage emerging from the water wasn't really helping in the case.

"Oh, hello, Gallade." She began to act like if it was all natural. Gallade quickly turned around and closed the door. Then, a string of blood droped from his nose and he cleaned it up.

"Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai, Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai, Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai..." he began to walk towards his room.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. More chapters not so later from now. So if you just found this fanfioc and liked it, keep refreshing for when the next chapters come out ^^**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
